moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gezra
|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Nicknames|Row 3 info = Rabid Wolf|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = Drakhyld Clan|Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = Grunt|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Jor'gale (Father, Deceased) Zalig (Mother, Deceased) Dakrah Stormheart (Sister)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }}'''Gezra '''is a clanless Orc from the alternate Draenor, appearing to be from the Shattered Hand Clan. Biography Isolation The fraternal twin to Dakrah Stormheart, Gezra was born from a coupling between Jor’gale, a Frostwolf, and Zalig, a Shattered Hand. Where Dakrah had been born with brown skin, Gezra inherited her mother’s grey skin that would make her a likely outcast among the Frostwolves. Zalig took Gezra as an infant into hiding so that she would not be seen as such. Zalig was eventually killed by the Shattered Hand Clan for mating with a Frostwolf, leaving Gezra to live on her own. Knowing only a bare minimum of the Orcish language and living within a cave in the northern region of Frostfire Ridge, Gezra lived on hunting out in the open snow and grew up as a brutal, self-serving warrior with no form of education and no sense of identity. As time passed and conflict grew between the Mag'har and the Lightbound, Gezra was found by the Mag'har and brought into their ranks to help the fight. Without any form of name or identity, and possessing an untamed ferocity, she "earned" her name as several of the Mag'har referred to her as a "rabid wolf". This phonetically translated into the sound similar to her new name, Gezra. Oblivious to the insult, Gezra decided to wear the name proudly. Arrival on Azeroth As the Lightbound soon became too much for the Mag'har to handle, Gezra joined those who followed Eitrigg to Azeroth to join the Horde. Upon arriving in Durotar, Gezra spotted several silhouettes fleeing towards the Barrens and gave pursuit. Unable to track down her quarry, Gezra returned to Orgrimmar to join her fellow Mag'har. She was soon met with Dakrah Stormheart, her fraternal twin from whom she had been separated at birth. The two engaged in a battle that ended with Gezra's victory. Dakrah then commented on their physical similarities and called upon the spirit of her deceased Frostwolf father, who recognized Gezra and confirmed their relationship. Not at all persuaded, Gezra was then brought to an elemental circle to commune with her Shattered Hand mother, who Gezra was more inclined to believe. Despite accepting the possibility of a family relation, Gezra remained distant from Dakrah. While the shaman began to catch Gezra up in her education, teaching her to read and write, Gezra spent her time in Orgrimmar doing the one thing she knew how to do, which was to pick fights. She was quick to be exposed to the various races of the Horde, disappointed by the lack of a concrete Orc presence within the Orc city. New Meaning The Drakhyld WIP Appearance Gezra is a 6’0” tall grey-skinned orc bearing an athletic form riddled with scars. Her black hair is long and wild, having gone a long duration without ever being treated. Her right hand has been amputated and instead a stump remains. Her facial features bear a striking resemblance to Dakrah Stormheart. A long scar stretches down along the right side of her face. The mostly notable item on Gezra’s possession is her bladefist. A curved blade almost as long as her leg, four hooks are welded along the edge of the blade. She is outfitted with bulky spiked armor, with a Horde tabard over her chest. She often uses a studded targe shield for defense. Personality Gezra’s personality is best described as wild, crude, and abrasive. She is impulsive and often speaks her mind with little regard for tact. Having grown up alone and not being raised by her family, many social norms are lost to her, only knowing what she was taught after being brought in by the Mag’har as an adult. Though she is often loud, she typically goes quiet on subjects of families and clans. Category:Orc Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Brawlers Category:New Horde